sólo él
by Sligerer
Summary: star reconoce q lo q siente por robin es más q amistad...se lo dirá o no? bueno, aki los dejo con mi primer robXstar, q espero q les guste, y sería bueno q me enviaran REVIEWS


Weeenaaaaas! Q tal? Bueno, he sido víctima d un asalto d inspiración… no muy temprano q digamos, bastante tarde, pero es inspiración……..bueno, bueno, esta es otra historia, por algún milagro, no es de raven, pero ya haré otra de ella, porque es mi preferida! Bueno, aki les dejo un robXstar, a ver q tal, eh?

**Sólo él**

Me gusta estar cerca de él, me gusta verlo, me gusta hablar con él. Me gusta él… es algo nuevo, y a veces, difícil, pues me cuesta entender qué demonios me pasa cuando estoy cerca de él… es algo extraño… me gustaría contárselo a alguien, pero no sé a quien podría ser… esperen… eso es! Se lo contaré a raven, ella sabrá que hacer.

- Raven? Estás ahí?-le pregunté, entrando a su habitación.

-No, salí a comprar nuggets-me respondió, irónicamente.

-Raven, tengo que hablar contigo, necesito preguntarte algo…

-No tengo hambre, gracias.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que…

-¿Tienes un problema?

-Sí… más o menos.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Verás… creo que me gusta alguien, y…

-Star, sólo toca la puerta de su habitación, y díselo.

-No es tan fácil.

-Nadie dijo que la vida fuese fácil. Ahora, si ya acabaste, me gustaría seguir leyendo.-me dijo, mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta de su pieza.

-Raven, por favor… necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No lo sé… ¿apoyo moral?

-Mira, star… si no siente lo mismo por ti, seguirán siendo amigos, y quien sabe si algún día todo resulte como quieres.

-¿Quieres decir que no le gusto?

-Yo no he dicho nada. Sólo te doy apoyo moral.-me dijo, y sonrió.-ahora, si ya acabaste, quisiera leer.

-Está bien, raven… gracias.-le dije, lista para marcharme.

-De nada.

Caminé hacia su pieza, no estaba tan lejos. Me puse frente a su puerta, y cuando me disponía a tocar, me arrepentí. Comencé una lucha conmigo misma, quería decírselo, pero no podía. ¿Y si yo no le gustaba¿Y si nuestra relación no volvía a ser la misma¿Y si estaba enamorado de otra? También cabía pensar que tal vez yo le gustaba, pero ¿y si no era así?

Preferí esperar, hasta sentirme mejor. Pero cuando me disponía a irme¡él abrió la puerta!

-Star… ¿qué haces?-me preguntó.

-Yo… este…-no sabía qué inventar, tenía la mente en blanco- yo… yo he perdido un punto, y lo estaba buscando, nada más-le dije, estaba entera roja.

-¿Un punto?

-Sí… es que lo estaba mirando hace un rato, y de repente lo perdí, y me puse a buscarlo, y me pareció verlo en tu puerta, pero ya veo que no está, así que mejor lo sigo buscando.-me di media vuelta, y me alejé.

-Vale… que lo encuentres.-dijo en broma, mientras ponía cara de "¿qué onda esta tipa que anda buscando un punto?"

Me alejé, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Un punto¿Es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor? Ahora debe pensar que soy una pobre loca buscando un punto. Oh! Demonios¿Por qué es tan difícil¿Por qué?

Durante el resto del día, me sentí sin ánimos para nada. ¿Qué clase de persona soy, que como excusa busco un punto? Me sentía como una completa idiota, así que decidí buscar a raven, y contárselo todo.

-¿Un punto? Qué original.- Me dijo

-Raven, no estás ayudando.

-Lo sé, disculpa, pero…¿un punto?... cielos, eso algo digno de oírse.-¿acaso se estaba burlando de mí? Bueno, tan difícil no es, pero…

-Raven¿qué voy a hacer ahora, de seguro piensa que soy una pobre loca que busca un punto.-le dije.

-Bien, no sé como ayudarte. Pero sería bueno que le contaras lo que sientes por él, y le dijeras que en realidad, tú NO buscabas un punto.

-Bien… supongo.

No hallaba las palabras. No sabía cómo decírselo. Las horas que quedaban me las pasé en mi pieza, o paseándome como un zombi por la torre.

En la noche, subí al techo. Estaba abatida, y no sabía qué hacer. Me puse a divagar por mi mente, cuando de repente, alguien me interrumpió.

-¿Star¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó robin.

-Sí-mentí, sin darme la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Has estado rara hoy… ¿segura?-dijo, parándose a mi lado.

-Sí-volví a mentir, dirigiéndole una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno, entiendo que no me lo quieras decir. Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea.-me dijo, listo para irse.

-Robin- le dije, evitando que se fuera. Decidí decírselo ahora- robin, yo… yo te tengo que decir algo.

-Claro, te escucho.-dijo.

-Pero antes, quisiera preguntarte algo… si te gustara alguien, y quieres que ese alguien se entere de lo que sientes, pero temes que te rechace¿qué harías?

-Pues… yo me arriesgaría. Es mejor intentarlo que nunca haberlo intentado.-ésa fue su respuesta, y ahora yo le diría lo que sentía por él.

-Robin, verás…-no me atrevía, pero debía hacerlo.-robin, tú… tú me gustas.-le dije. Miré al suelo, no sabía que más hacer. No huiría, yo sólo quería saber si era correspondida o no.

Sentí que una mano levantaba mi cara, para luego recibir un beso… un beso de mi robin.

-Tú también me gustas, star- me dijo, para luego volver a besarme. Vaya, a veces, la vida es muy justa, no? Este debe ser uno de mis mejores momentos en la vida. Me siento feliz, y sólo quiero que este momento dure para siempre, sólo quiero estar con él… sólo con él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fic de esta pareja, y espero q haya salido bien. Bueno, MANDEN REVIEWS. Espero recibirlos, de veras. Bueno, ahora me voy. Hasta luegamente, se despide, Sligerer (cof cof, REVIEWS, cof cof)


End file.
